PAS: Mycroft Holmes
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Greg esta impresionado de que Mycroft no haya visto las últimas dos películas de Harry Potter, Obviamente hay que remediarlo


"¡Vamos! No puede ser que no hayas visto las últimas dos películas. ¿Como puedes vivir contigo mismo?"

"Me he leído los libros, creo que es suficiente, Gregory."

"También has leído los libros de las demás películas, y aún así las viste. ¿Que no me estás diciendo?"

"No seas ridículo, Gregory. Es una simple película y no entiendo por qué insistes tanto en que la vea."

"Número uno: ¿Como te atreves a decir que es una simple película? Las has visto todas y las amas tanto como yo. Número dos: Creo que te hace menos britanico si no las ves todas."

Gregory sonrió de medio lado y alzando varias cejas juguetonamente. Mycroft lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía lo que intentaba su novio, pero se vio obligado a ceder, nadie llama a Mycroft Holmes menos britanico.

"¡Gregory Adrien Lestrade! ¿Como te atreves a decir que me hace menos britanico? ¿TU? ¡El chico mitad francés!" Mycroft estaba rojo como un tomate y se agarraba el pecho como si estuviera completamente ofendido.

Gregory comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pronto ambos se reían, pero Greg no podía parar, cayó al suelo, doblándose de la risa. Cuando ya ambos se calmaron, Greg se paró y ayudó a Mycroft, quien se había sentado al lado de él.

"Vamos Myc, voy a poner la película, te vas a sentar conmigo, la veremos juntos y la vas a disfrutar."

Con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios en una fina línea, Mycroft agarró la mano de su novio y se dejó arrastrar a la sala. No había escapatoria… a menos que surgiera una crisis internacional.

Mycroft puso la película mientras Greg iba a la cocina por palomitas de maíz y refrescos, una vez acomodados (Greg con la espalda recostada en el sillón, piernas abiertas para que Mycroft se sentada entre ellas, recostado de Greg) Mycroft agarraba el envase de palomitas pero era Greg quien más comía. Ambos comentaron sobre la película y las diferencias entre el libro, las cuales incomodaban a Mycroft demasiado y Greg sonreía y trataba de calmarlo pasando sus dedos por su cabello y hombros.

Una vez terminada la película, Mycroft saltó del asiento, tomando el envase vacío y los vasos y fue rápidamente a la cocina. A Greg le pareció extraño, ya que Mycroft nunca actuaba de esa manera, siempre estaba calmado y compuesto, pero no pensó mucho en ello y se levantó para colocar la segunda parte en el reproductor. Guardó la primera parte de la película y se sentó a esperar por Mycroft, tomó su celular de la mesita para verificar sus e-mail mientras esperaba. No había nada importante, Sally envió una pregunta trivial acerca de un caso anterior, le contestó y puso el celular a un lado, ya Mycroft se estaba tardando demasiado, así que se levantó a ver si necesitaba ayuda.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando entró a la cocina. Mycroft estaba en el suelo, frente a la estufa, manos alrededor de sus piernas y la cabeza entremedio de estas y temblaba ligeramente. Greg corrió a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio.

"¿Que pasa Myc? Cariño, ¿qué te pasó? ¿ES SHERLOCK? ¿Mami? ¡Hablame!"

"El no merecia esto Gregory, no lo merecía…" Mycroft le decía una y otra vez entre sollozos mientras Greg intentaba calmarlo, jalandolo hacia el y abrazandolo fuertemente, aunque aún no tenía ni idea de quién hablaba.

"Siempre fue valiente y un buen amigo y no es justo que lo mataran de esa manera, nunca… es demasiado Gregory."

"Amor, por favor… no se de quien hablas… aun asi, lo siento mucho, se nota que era muy importante para ti."

"¡DOBBY POR SUPUESTO!"

Le dice el pelirrojo, mirando hacia arriba por primera vez desde que Greg entró a la cocina. Tenía los ojos rojos alrededor y la cara llena de lágrimas, sus pecas se veian mas que nunca y tenía la camisa empapada.

"¿Dobby?" Le responde el detective con sorpresa.

"¿Estas llorando por Dobby?... Claro, está era la razón por la que no querías ver la película."

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza, haciendo pucheros y Greg no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ya que se parecía demasiado a un niño de cinco años.

"Ven aquí cariño." Greg se levantó, trayendo consigo a su novio y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Eres una caja de sorpresas Myc, no pensé que esto te afectara tanto, lo siento… por haberte obligado a verla."

"No lo sientas, debía verla, es una estupidez de mi parte yo solo… no lo pude evitar, leer la escena fue desgarrador y sabía que verla sería peor."

"No es ninguna estupidez Myc… yo lloré cuando fui a verla al cine."

"¿En serio?"

"Sip, mares. Ven amor, te voy a hacer tu té favorito y vamos a la cama."

Mycroft asintió y sonrió.

"¿Y que con la segunda parte?"

"Puede esperar, ahora quiero llevarte a la cama y hacerte sentir bien."

Greg sonrió pícaramente y le guiño el ojo a su novio.

"Olvida el té, vamos a la cama ahora."

El pelirrojo lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al cuarto.


End file.
